Juliette's Christmas Gift
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Gift for MeganAgent13. Kowalski's been avoiding Juliette for a week now, and she is determined to know the reason. Kowalski/Juliette


**I know it's not christmas yet, but I still wanted to write this XDDD**

**So this is a gift for my friend MeganAgent13. And I like this little couple between her OC Juliette and Kowalski, so I decided to make this a topic for her gift ;D**

**...**

She wasn't happy. No she wasn't. Was she mad? No she wasn't.

She was upset. Sad. Disappointed.

Kowalski's been avoiding her for the past week, and it worried her to death. Was something wrong with him? Did she do something to make him mad at her? Did Skipper ban him from seeing her for life?

Juliette swallowed in worry. She had to get to the bottom of this. This wasn't like Kowalski. He told her nothing would keep him away from her, and yet, something was. "What's wrong with him? He's never been like this..."

The Christmas Holiday's were just a few weeks away. If Kowalski kept this up, they would never have a perfect christmas together!

"I have to talk to him!" Juliette mumbled. She started running to the Penguin Exhibit. She was stopped by Maurice.

"Woah, Princess Juliette!" Maurice blinked. "Why are you so freaked out?"

"Can't talk now, Maurice!" Juliette said. "I have a boyfriend to reclaim!" She sped off, leaving the Aye-Aye confused.

Juliette got to the entrance of the Penguin Exhibit, and litteraly threw the fish dish away. "KOWALSKI!" she yelled. The loud yelps of suprise from the penguins answered her.

Skipper ran over and looked at her, "He's busy at the moment, ring tail lady!" "OH shut your trap!" Juliette roared.

Skipper blinked. Juliette jumped into the lair. "Kowalski!" She said, looking at the tall penguin.

Kowalski jumped, "Juliette! You can't be here! I'm busy!" He quickly hid something behind his back.

Juliette started to tear up, "But you've been avoiding me for an entire week!" she whined, tears no appearing in her eyes. "And when I finally come to talk to you, you try to shoo me away!" She finally started crying.

"If you don't love me anymore, just say so!" She glared at him, waiting for an answer.

Kowalski blinked, "I _still _love you! Don't think that I would stop!"

"Well, it feels like you're stopping," Juliette mumbled angrily.

"Stop thinking like that!" Kowalski said, now feeling betrayed.

"Then tell me why you're avoiding me!" Juliette yelled, her tail bushing up in anger.

Kowalski frowned. He didn't want to tell. Juliette glared, "Then that's it then...isn't it?"

When Kowalski didn't answer, she said loudly, "We're through!" Juliette ran out the HQ.

Kowalski's eyes widened, "Juliette!" He ran to the HQ opening. _"JULIETTE! _Come back! PLEASE!" The female lemur didn't turn around, and jumped into the lemur habitat, sobbing.

Kowalski sighed. He wanted to tell her. Oh, he oh so wanted to tell her.

Not yet...just not now..

...

Juliette layed on her brother's bouncy, sobbing her eyes out. Julien came over, "Eh, WHY is my little sister sobbing her eyes out on the King's royal bouncy! You will get it soiled!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Juliette roared. "_CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A BREAKDOWN HERE! SHOO!"_

Julien squeaked and fled.

Juliette scoffed, "None of his business..." She sniffed and laid her head on her hands. _Kowalski wouldn't just desert me...he's gotta be mad at me..or maybe he has his eye on that stupid Doris girl..._She growled angrily as she thought of that name.

She stood up. _Pull yourself together,Juliette. You're a princess! And Princess' never give up!_

_I WILL get Kowalski to tell me why he's avoiding me! I will! _

And nothing could stop her from her mission.

...

Everything was ready...yes. Everything was planned. All he needed was one thing: Juliette.

But she was furious at him. He didn't answer her question, which led to their breakup.

Kowalski sighed. He knew it was risky, as Juliette's anger was scary at times...scary enough to give him nightmares...but he had to. Kowalski slid toward the Lemur habitat. He didn't see Juliette, but he spotted Mort.

"Mort!" Kowalski said. "Where's Juliette?"

"Who?" The little Lemur asked, his big brown eyes filled with confusion and wonder.

"_Juliette! _King Juli-" He stopped himself short, realizing he was calling his friend/enemy a 'king'. "I mean, Julien's sister! My girlfriend!"

"You're used-to-be girlfriend," came a female voice. Kowalski turned around and saw Juliette wtih a scarf with snowflake designs.

"Juliette!" Kowalski smiled. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I wanted to-"

"Apologize?" Juliette asked, her eyes staring into his.

"Well..yes," Kowalski said. "But also, I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?" Juliette asked, her eyes now filled with confusion. Kowalski held out his flipper, "Come with me."

Juliette was hesitant, but she held the penguins flipper in her paw. The Lemur and Penguin walked off into the park.

"Where the heck are we going?" Juliette asked, looking around for anything suspicious. "You'll see," Kowalski said, his beak now carving into a smile.

Juliette's eyes widened a bit in worry.

_Oh god, what if this is like one of those horror movies where the Boyfriend tells the girlfriend he's gonna show her something she'll love? And it turns out it's a murder plot, and he takes her deep into the woods, and gets a knife or something, and stabs her and tells her he loves her, and just LEAVES?_

Now, Juliette got scared. Really scared.

She almost slapped herself.

_Don't be stupid! Kowalski would NEVER do such a thing...unless something possessed him...maybe Blowhole planted something in his mind, and makes him do what he wants? _

Juliette, this time, slapped herself. Kowalski blinked, "What the heck, Juliette?"

"Sorry...fly was on my face," Juliette said. Kowalski nodded, and kept walking.

They finally got to the place. "So..now what?" Juliette asked.

Kowalski smiled and threw something out in the open. All of a sudden, a bright green/red light flashed, which made Juliette cover her eyes.

She opened them...and gasped.

In front of her, was a necklace, floating in midair. Literaly! A necklace, in midair.

It had a gold chain, and the necklace was a dark blue diamond with the symbol of a lemur in the middle, which glowed yellow.

"Oh Kowalski...It's beautiful!" Juliette gasped. Kowalsk looked down a bit and smiled, "It was your mothers..."

Juliette's eyes widened. "What?" She gasped.

"Yeah..it was your mothers. One of the lemurs from Madagascar gave it to me before we left.." Kowalski explained. "It was ruined, so I fixed it up for you...I didn't give it to you before since it was ruined...that's why I haven't been talking to you for the past week. I worried I would give it away."

Juliette felt tears fall down her face.

"Oh god, please don't cry.." Kowalski moaned.

Juliette quickly squeezed him into a tight huh. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She yelped. She planted a kiss on his beak.

Kowalski's eyes shot open in suprise, but he slowly kissed back and smiled. Juliette finished the kiss and said, "So..I guess we both got a good Christmas?"

"Yeah...I suppose," Kowalski smiled. The Lemur and Penguin smiled at eachother, before looking up suddenly.

There was a mistletoe up above them. Kowalski grinned, "I couldn't have resisted putting that in..."

Juliette grinned, her lips close to his beak.

"Let's just hope this Mistletoe never goes away."

**...**

**P.S: Yes, your sister DID hack your account. She asked me to make this for you, since she felt bad about spraying you with shaving cream. So this is a gift from her X33**


End file.
